L'après rupture
by Shay Hastings
Summary: Les pensées de Quinn suite à sa rupture avec Sam. Première Fiction donc si vous voulez me donner des conseils ou vos impressions,vos critiques etc n'hésitez pas!
1. Chapter 1

Glee

Quinn se sentait mal,pourquoi Sam sortait avec Santana ?

Elle aurait choisi Sam de toute façon,elle avait accepter d'être sa femme après tout.

Elle l'aimait,elle avait était certes dur lorsqu'il voulait couchait avec elle mais elle l'aimait.

Elle ne voulait juste pas faire la même erreur que l'année dernière.

Elle s'était même imaginait la vie qu'elle aurait pu menait avec Sam.

Elle aurait été avocate ou journaliste et Sam un joueur populaire de football.

Ils auraient habitaient dans une belle villa à Miami ou New-York.

Ils auraient deux ou trois enfants tous blonds,Tim Josh et Jade.

Jade aurait été la plus grande et elle aurait pu être cheerleader.

Josh aurait les mêmes goûts que son père.

Et Tim serait le parfait mélange entre Sam et Quinn.

La sonnerie la tira de ses rêveries,elle saisit son sac et elle quitta la salle de cours. Elle évitait Sam depuis qu'il avait rompu,elle ne voulait pas le voir avec Santana. Ça lui ferait mal,le seul moyen aurait été de lui prouver son amour,mais de toute façon il n'était plus disponible.

Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle,sa mère la questionna sur sa journée mais elle ne répondit pas,elle se sentait vraiment seule. Elle pensa à Beth puis à Sam. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à eux. Elle fit ses devoirs de littérature puis elle descendit rejoindre sa mère dans le salon. Sa mère lui racontait sa journée,sa pauvre journée de femme trompée et divorcée,elle lui raconta la sienne,celle du lycéens paumée et dégoûtée. Elle ressemblait sans doute à sa mère à cause de ca.

Enfin bref,Sam avait rompu,son coeur s'était brisé,elle l'aimait...Elle verrait Sam et Santana ensemble demain au lycée,tout était de sa faute si elle n'avait pas embrassé Finn elle serait encore avec lui...

Maintenant elle s'en voulait et elle s'en voudrait toujours.


	2. Chapter 2

**J'essaie de faire durée cette fic du mieux que je peux,je ne suis pas la meilleure en matiére d'écriture,je doute que je sois douée alors je n'assure pas non plus une fiction géniale.**

Le lendemain matin,Santana se réveilla de bonne heure du moins elle le croyait après avoir bailler à mainte reprise et après s'être étirer elle dénia se retourner espérant avoir un moment de tranquillité avec sa femme,malheureusement pour l'hispanique la blonde n'était pas dans le lit familial. Sans doute qu'elle préparait le petit-déjeuner ou qu'elle aider Maria à se préparer. Elle se redressa et saisit quelques affaires avant de filer dans la douche. Ce n'est qu'en sortant de la douche qu'elle remarqua l'heure.10h34,là elle était mal,elle était censée être devant son patron pour une certaine promotion,enfin promotion d'après ce que lui avait dit une de ses collègues proche du patron. Proche si l'on peut considérée que coucher ensemble avant de fermer les bureaux peut-être censée être un rapprochement. Enfin bref,elle devait se dépêcher avant d'être virer. Elle enfila les premiers habits qu'elle avait trouver;par chance Quinn était plutôt prévoyante à ce niveau. Silencieusement elle remercia sa femme. En fait elle se rendit compte que la maison semblait complètement vide,pas un cri d'enfant,pas un cri de femme,pas d'enfants surexcités en train de courir a l'étage d'en dessous,Santana s'arrêta quelques secondes attendant le moindre bruit plus les secondes passaient plus elle paniquait,elle ouvrit de grands yeux et dévala les escaliers en courant. Pas le temps de déjeuner ou de se soucier si le chien a de l'eau dans sa gamelle. Elle ouvrit la porte de son 4x4 avant de démarrer à toute vitesse. Elle connecta son portable à la voiture pour pouvoir contacter Quinn.

«-Allô?

-Oui Quinn c'est moi.

-Ah San je suis désolée de pas t'avoir réveiller,j'ai essayais mais d'un ça aller me mettre en retard et de deux tu m'as rembarrée!

-Bon d'accord...Euh les enfants sont à l'école?Le chien a de l'eau?

-Oui San.

-Bon je te laisse alors.

-Oui à plus.»

Quand la route fut faite,elle enleva ses talons pour courir dans les bureaux d'où elle travaillait ,elle salua rapidement quelques collègues avant d'entrer en furie dans le bureau de son patron. Son patron n'était qu'un cliché des journalistes,il portait la moustache il fumait dans son bureau et il portait des bretelles ridicules du point de vue de Santana. Il l'observa quelques secondes avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

«Lopez presque pile à l'heure.»

Santana jeta un œil à sa montre,elle était en retard de trois minutes.

«Je suis désolée. J'ai eu un soucis de réveil.»

Le patron de l'hispanique ne put réprimer un rire.

«Un soucis de réveil?Laisse mon rire,au lycée j'utilisais déjà cette excuse!Dis moi la vérité!»

Santana leva les yeux au ciel et détourna le regard de son ignoble patron.

«OK monsieur Grogan. Ma femme a zappée de me réveiller. Et du coup j'ai pas pu le faire toute seule...»

Grogan hocha la tête et éteignit sa cigarette. Il se leva tant bien que mal et regarda tout les articles accrochée au mur.

«Aah bah oui les femmes...Enfin bref,si je te t'aie demandée de venir ici c'est bien parce que j'ai une proposition pour toi. Tu sais que Jones est en reportage au Mali,donc je te propose pour l'instant le poste de chroniqueuse.»

Santana haussa les sourcils,d'un elle n'aimait pas vraiment son boulot mais maintenant être régradée au poste de chroniqueuse...

«Je ne suis pas chroniqueuse. Je suis envoyée spécial.»

«Ce ne que l'histoire de quelques semaines. Je double ton salaire.»

Santana sourit intérieurement doubler son salaire ce serait pas mal,elle pourrait faire plaisir à sa petite famille au moins!

«Bon j'essayerais...»

Grogan sourit et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête qu'elle pouvait sortir. Elle ne s'éternisa pas et quitta le bureau. Bon maintenant elle n'avait plus qu'à trouver des idées de chronique...

**Bon d'accord la fin du chapitre peut vous faire pensez à Marley & Moi et oui en fait ça m'a aidée. Je sais pas si ma fic aura du succès et j'aimerai bien avoir des conseils ou je ne sais quoi pour m'améliorer dans l'écriture...En tout cas j'espère pourvoir la continuer et faire en sorte qu'elle vous plaise...Allez à la prochaine...**


End file.
